The advent of synthetic resin films and fibers with chemical make up substantially different from the long known natural products like wool and cellulose has required the art to intensively investigate various methods of surface treatment of films and fibers to improve heat sealing of films, printing on films, dyeing fabric and the like. The workers in the art had a natural tendency to equate film treatment with fiber treatment, to equate treatment of polyolefins, polyamides, polyesters, polyacrynitriles, etc., to equate chlorine with fluorine. In addition, the art has focused on a relatively limited number of properties, notably heat sealing, adhesion, dye or printing ink receptivity.
The now abandoned application U.S. Ser. No. 185,412 and the now abandoned application U.S. Ser. No. 285,831 of which the present application is a continuation-in-part, had principally directed attention to the improvement in dye receptivity. However, other surface characteristics are important, particularly when the material under consideration is in an already dyed fabric form. Good soil and stain release and water absorbtivity are highly desirable characteristics.